To protect
by Take-bamboo
Summary: Soujiro longed to be protected. One day, he met a mysterious person with saphhire eyes. Will his dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

**To protect**

"Soujiro! Make sure you prepare the twenty bundles of firewoods before dark," demanded his uncles as he towered over the boy. "Do you understand?"

In normal circumstances, anyone would be intimidated and shrunk in fear, yet all Soujiro did was smile.

"Curse it! Wipe that smile out of your face!" shouted his uncle as he raised his hand and slapped the boy's right cheek. Soujiro fell onto the ground with a loud thud, blood oozed out of the wound on his knees, however, he still forced a smile on his swollen face.

"I bet he is crazy," said his second uncle who lifted his leg, ready to kick the boy on the ground.

"I believe that is not the way to treat anyone, moreover a child," said a voice behind them from the corridor. She was wearing a kimono and hakama. Her hair was neatly tied up and her eyes were sapphire like the Seta clan.

"Ichiro, who is she?" asked the first uncle, looking at the master of the household who was standing beside the woman who interrupted them.

"She is Higurashi sama, the important guest whom I have told you," answered Seta Ichiro, who gestured gently to the woman beside him. Ichiro turned to his uncles and introduced them to the woman, deliberately leaving out the boy hidden behind the uncles' back.

"Who is the boy?" asked Higurashi Kagome. She nodded at Soujiro when their eyes met. Soujiro merely nodded back gently and lowered his eyes to the ground. It was embarrassing for a guest to see the Seta's family dispute.

"He is nobody. I mean he is Seta Soujiro, my father's illegitimate son. He is under my care after my father left him," answered Ichiro with a forced smile. "Do not mind him, Higurashi sama."

"I see. Still I am sure Soujiro kun deserve better treatment than this, Seta san," said Kagome as she looked at the three adults.

"I understand, that I do. Higurashi sama. Soujiro, you can have your free time for today. And I will make sure no one touches you," said Ichiro as he looked at his half brother with a forced smile.

No one was sure if Soujiro was glad to hear the liberty the master of the house had given him as he thanked his half brother with the same smile.

The uncles tried to raise their objections but were dismissed by Ichiro as he turned his attention back to the guest, "Should we proceed with the discussion, Higurashi sama?"

…

The wind blew softly at the backyard. Soujiro was trying to pull a bucket of water from the well. His kimono was stained with dried blood and his hands cried out in pain as the blisters threatened to burst when he pulled the rope. His cheek stung from the slap that he had received in the morning. Even though he had time to kill, there was not much he could do with those free times, except to heal his wounds and get a good rest. He was almost certain that everything would be the same the next day. His family's vulgar treatment to him. He was surprised by the power and influence of this strange woman had on the Seta family. Never had his half brother listened to anyone. After all, he was the master of the household. Soujiro wondered who this Higurashi sama was.

"Are you alright?"

The familiar voice broke the silence and Soujiro froze in fright. There she was walking towards him softly. He froze and stared at the woman in shock but managed to keep the smile on his face.

That did not seem to puzzle her at all. She knew the reason why the boy was smiling. He was trying to defend himself against the mistreatment he received.

"Seta Soujiro kun, right?" asked Kagome as she kneeled down to his height.

He looked into her dark blue eyes. They were deep and filled with kindness and concern, not malice or hatred when his family looked at him.

"Yes, Higurashi sama," answered Soujiro timidly as he shifted his eyes to look at his feet.

"So you do know me," said Kagome with a small smile. Kagome glanced at the bucket and the small cloth at the brim of the bucket. She reached out for the small cloth and made sure to squeeze out all the excess water before stretching out to touch Soujiro's face.

Soujiro took a step back and shrink from the contact. Whenever someone stood near him, he would end up with bruises and cuts. However, Kagome placed one hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving away and gently tap his face with the small cloth with the other hand. Soujiro shivered upon contact at the feeling of the cold cloth touching his face, wiping away the blood that stained his forehead, cheeks and neck. Though it hurts, Soujiro still kept the smile on his face.

"You do not need to hide your feelings, Soujiro kun," said Kagome as she soaked the small cloth in the bucket and squeeze away the water again.

Soujiro eyes widened in shocked. _Why is she telling him this?_

"At least not in front of me," said Kagome as she proceed to wipe his face clean from the blood with gentleness that Soujiro never knew.

Soujiro remained silent and stared at her as she continued.

"It just shows you are weak."

_Weak?_

"You are afraid, you cannot hide it," Eyes are the window to the soul. She could see his fears and emotions from his eyes and aura.

Suddenly, an eerie cry echoed through the streets, a gust of wind blew past, and Soujiro felt he was being pulled away. A figure appeared in front of them, burnt flesh was visible under the loosened bandages. Soujiro could not help but grasped at the hakama of Kagome who stood up shortly and hide behind her. He did not know why he trusted this woman but she was definitely much less scary than the mummy figure.

"You are Shishio Makoto," said Kagome curtly, breaking the silence.

"Very insightful of you, woman," said Shishio as he raised his katana at the two person. "Now you have seen me, you must die."

Instead of begging for mercy, Kagome simply stated, "If I were you, I would not do that. You clearly need rest."

Soujiro looked up at the woman questioningly as he loosened his hold on her hakama lightly.

Shishio was taken aback but hid it well as he glared at her. He felt his body twitched and he recognized the sensation. "It is going to rain." He unsheathed his sword and commanded, "Give me shelter and food and I will spare you."

Kagome shrugged her shoulder and held Soujiro's hand tightly as she replied, "Come with me."

….

"Why are you here, Shishio? Last time I check, you are in Nagoya."

"It is none of your concern, Higurashi," said Shishio coldly as he rested his back on the wooden boxes in the barn. "Why did you help the boy, he is clearly a weakling. In this world the weak is the flesh for the strong. The strong shall live and the weak shall die."

"Interesting philosophy of life you have, Shishio," answered Kagome. "And I believe my actions are none of your concern too."

When Soujiro returned with two new roll of bandages and a plate of rice ball for the wanted criminal of the government, Kagome stood up and began leading Soujiro back to the main house. Before that, she threw a small case at Shishio, who caught it with his hand swiftly.

"Use it. It is effective for treating burnt wounds. You should feel better," said Kagome.

"Now this will sting a bit," Kagome said softly as she began to apply medicinal oil onto the cut on Soujiro's arm. He tensed a little to the feeling of the medicinal oil and gritted her teeth at the biting pain. However, he stayed still and smiled.

His smile reminded her of someone. A stupid person who keeps smiling no matter what happened.

When she took care of all the wounds on Soujiro, she said, "Soujiro kun, that's all. I shall take you back to your room."

"Thank you so much. But that would not be necessary, Higurashi sama," answered Soujiro with a polite bow.

"I insist," said Kagome and she held out her hand as she stood up.

Soujiro hesitated for a moment before placing his bandaged palm on her hand as she escorted him back to his room. As they passed through the dimly lighted corridor, Kagome could feel Soujiro's agitation and embarrassment.

"Do not worry, your family is asleep," Kagome reassured him and looked at him with a soft smile.

However, Soujiro only nodded but did not relax his tensed shoulder.

It was only when they reached the boy's room that she understood his emotions. The mistreatment he suffered was worse than she thought. The room was definitely not suitable for any being to rest in. She knew straight away the plight of the boy. Meanwhile, Soujiro looked down on the floor with a thin smile.

"Come with me," Kagome said as she pulled Soujiro away abruptly from the entrance of his room.

Soujiro almost stumbled and regained his footing quickly to follow behind the woman with his eyes widened, questioning her action.

"You will stay in my room tonight," she stated, her voice filled with resolution.

"No, I cannot do that. If-" said Soujiro immediately as he tightened his hold on Kagome to stop her from walking.

"No arguments. This place is unsuitable for anyone. I will help you. That I will," said Kagome sincerely as she kneeled to his height and looked into his eyes.

Soujiro peered into her deep blue eyes. Just like his. He wondered if they were related. He decided they were probably not for her kind words and gentle actions were truthful and earnest. His family never treated him like that. She was different from his family.

"Thank you, Higurashi sama."

Kagome smiled at his gratitude and Soujiro could not help but smile back at her. This time his smile was genuine. It was the first time he smiled this way and he gladly welcome the warm feeling which filled his heart.

As they reached her guest room, she laid out the futon and gestured Soujiro to climb in under the blanket.

"Higurashi sama, I do not-"

"Soujiro kun, stop talking and sleep here."

Soujiro nodded, realizing it was useless to argue. As he lied down on the soft futon, he was delighted and confused. The smooth and warm feeling of the silk blanket felt so comfortable. It was a luxury. He turned his head to look at Kagome, who pulled the blanket onto his chin. There was no extra futon and Soujiro wondered if she was going to leave the room or attend to other matters.

"Will you stay with me, Higurashi sama?" asked Soujiro as he stifled a yawn. He knew it sounded silly. This was her guest room after all.

"Yes, I will. Sleep tight, Soujiro kun. Good night," replied Kagome as she brushed his fringe away from his forehead lightly.

"Good night, Higurashi sama," said Soujiro as he felt safe and relaxed for the first time. "Thank you."

It was not long when she heard Soujiro slower steady breathing. Quietly, she moved to blow the candle and rested her back on the window still.

…

"I am sure Soujiro kun needs to have a proper breakfast," said Kagome to the host as she sat down on the cushion. The family was just about to start their breakfast and Kagome noticed the absence of the boy.

"Yes, of course," replied Ichiro with a tensed smile and he turned to the kitchen staff, "Prepare another set of breakfast. And call Soujiro to come to the dining hall."

Soujiro stood at the entrance of the dining hall wearily, his youngest aunt had asked him, with a disgust face, to follow her to the dining room to have his breakfast. There he spotted his family and the familiar face.

"Good morning, Ichiro sama, uncles, aunts and Higurashi sama," Soujiro greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, have a seat," said Ichiro as he gestured the empty seat next to Kagome, much to his amazement. He was still confused but felt better as he sat beside the guest. At least he would be safe beside her.

"Alright, let's eat."

The food taste exceptionally good and though Soujiro was tempted to swallow them in a bite, he kept his composure and ate slowly, according to the pace of the people in the dining hall. He could not remember when he had his proper food for he was only given proper food during the New Year eve.

"I would like to bring Soujiro kun out today," requested Kagome as the family finished their breakfast.

In an instant, the room was filled with silence except for a few gasped.

"Why of course you can, Higurashi sama. As long as it pleases you," said Ichiro finally as he looked at Kagome with a slight nod.

"But Ichiro, what about the rice? Someone needs to transport them to the barn," protested the first uncle.

"I am sure you can do a good job," answered Kagome coldly as she stared coolly at the older Seta.

"Hn. Uncle, you and second uncle should take care of the transportation of the rice." Said Ichiro as he made the decision.

"You want me to carry those heavy sacks while this brat goes for a holiday. Are you nuts?" cried his second uncle as he pointed an accusing finger at the young boy.

"Uncle, watch your manners," said Ichiro with a warning glare. They have a guest. He would not tolerate any actions that would openly embarrass the Seta family. And most of all, he was the master of the household. His words were law. "Higurashi sama, I would like to apologise for my family's rudeness."

"You need not," said Kagome.

"You may take your leave, enjoy your day, Soujiro," said Ichiro as he glanced at his half brother who smiled at him. The smile made Ichiro snapped but he kept his cool for he was a man with control.

"We shall go to the market," said Kagome as she led the boy to the town.

"Yes, Higurashi sama. Why did you bring an umbrella?" asked Soujiro curiously as he followed her to the market, filled with excitement.

"I have a feeling it will rain."

"But the sky are so clear." Soujiro looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly and there is certainly no sign of rain.

"Yes, it is," Kagome agreed and said no more.

They spent a blissful day in the market, browsing the merchandises and goods in the town. There were even shops selling products imported from the Mainland and the countries across the seas. Soujiro was overwhelmed by what he saw; each shop opened a new window for him, each corridor he turned was like a new world to him. The variety of food he saw on the menu was more than what he had known. He did not realize how much he missed until that day.

The sun was setting and they were heading home. Soujiro followed her gentle footsteps, a step away. He glanced and looked up at Kagome.

"Why?" Soujiro asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean, Soujiro-kun?" Kagome looked at him with a gentle smile but continued to walk down the pavement.

Soujiro bit his bottom lip and thought for a while before saying, "Why are you treating me so differently?"

"There is no reason," answered Kagome. They had reached the main gate of the Seta's family house. Kagome raised her hand, prepared to push the door open.

"So you will leave me too? Everyone leaves me," said Soujiro. He hated this house. He did not want to come back to his family. He thought she would take him away. He believed his dreams would come true. How silly of him.

Kagome's turned her head to look at the boy with widened eyes as her hand fall back to her side. "Souj-"

"SOUJIRO!" The door slammed open as member of the Seta family crowded at the front yard. They were all carrying swords in their hands and their eyes glistened with hatred.

"How dare you hide a murderer in our house," shouted his uncle through gritted teeth.

"I hid him," Kagome cut him short and narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the Seta, "Soujiro kun has nothing to do with it."

All eyes turned to her and the Seta took a step forward.

"I do not care who you are, Higurashi. Kami knows not why Ichiro treated you like a lord. But you have infringed the rules against the government. For that you must face the consequences," replied the uncle.

"May I ask what is the consequence, Seta san?" Kagome enquired as she step unmoved by the threats.

"Death," said the members of the Seta in unison as they took their stance, prepared to kill. As dramatic as it seemed, thunder rumbled and dark ominous cloud gathered in the sky. Soujiro wondered if black magic was involved.

Kagome looked coldly at the Seta clan, without turning her head, she threw the umbrella to Soujiro and instructed "Soujiro, go hide behind the wall along the Taekawa street. Count to three hundred and I will be there for you." There was a sense of emergency in her voice.

"Yes, Higurashi sama," answered Soujiro and he hurried his way down the street, glad that Kagome's umbrella was with him.

"The brat is not going anywhere!" cried one of the cousin and he made a move to run after Soujiro but he collapsed onto the ground before he could step a foot out of the house. Blood splattered on the ground and the face of the shocked Seta.

"Wench!" yelled the Seta as he looked at his fallen son and charged at the seemingly unarmed woman.

A gust of wind slammed the door shut. The rain was pouring heavier, blurring the vision and she closed her eyes.

It will rain blood.

_One, two, three, four, five…_

….

_One hundred and twenty six, one hundred and twenty seven….._

One by one they dropped dead on the slippery ground. Some were not even given a chance to react as they were hit sorely on the vital spot.

"You are good, Higurashi. I am impressed," said the bandaged man.

"Keep your sword, I do not want to fight you." Kagome regarded him indifferently.

"Is this a threat?" Shishio asked with a grin as his ki rose.

She remained silent and reflected his ki with great ease. Shishio realized this woman, whoever or what she was, was not one to tamper with.

"I suggest you leave now. They probably alerted the police," said Kagome as she looked down at the fallen bodies.

"The stench of the weak, it made me sick."

"I am leaving. Farewell," said Kagome as she turned to leave the house.

"Tell me do you really want to kill them?" asked Shishio with a smirk as he kept his sword.

"They are not dead," she pushed the door open and stepped out of the house, "yet."

_Two hundred and ninety three,two hundred and ninety-four_…

Squatting behind the wall with the umbrella, Soujiro was counting. The sound of rain and thunder was frightening, making him shiver in fear and cold. Five people had passed by, running down the street to find shelter. But none of them was the person he was waiting for. His heart began to beat quicker and quicker as the number got closer and closer to three hundred.

He stood up and looked around him, trying to spot the familiar figure among the rain. As he stared down the pavement, which led to his house, he spotted a figure walking towards him. It was her.

"Higurashi sama!" he called and ran towards her.

"Everything is alright now, Soujiro kun," said Kagome as she squatted down to his height and he stretched out his hand to shelter her with the umbrella. She was drenched head to toe. Suddenly, she hugged the boy.

"Higurshi sama?" Soujiro questioned, feeling unease.

"Kagome," she whispered, barely audible for him to hear.

"What?"

"Call me Kagome," she said and pulled back to look at him.

"Yes, Kagome sama," Soujiro said with a smile as realization struck him. She just gave him her name and he was sure only few knew her full name.

"I am sorry I lied, Soujiro kun," she said softly and lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

Soujiro looked at her surprised. He did not detect any lies from her.

"You ask me why I help you. The truth is I want to protect you."

"You want to protect me?" asked Soujiro.

"Yes, I want to protect you, Soujiro kun," Kagome answered earnestly and reassured him with a nod.

"Then will you stay with me?" asked Soujiro, his eyes filled with hope.

"No, I want you to follow me. Will you follow this one?" said Kagome, looking straight into his sapphire eyes.

At that moment, Soujiro truly believed the kamis must have heard his prayers. Tears flowed down his eyes as he gave her a big smile, "Yes. I will follow you, Kagome sama." He let go of the umbrella and reached out his hands to hug her back.

_The rain washed away everything._

_Starting fresh._

…...

I hope you like it.

This is my first attempt at writing a crossover between my favourite mangas.

I am not sure if this story is a one-shot. So do tell me if you want me to continue this story.

Anyway, just a side not- Shishio reminds me a lot about Onigumo. :P


	2. Conceal

CONCEAL

Soujiro splashed the water in the bathtub. Kagome had brought him to an inn to stay over. She did not tell him where they were going nor did he ask. Somehow he knew he was safe with Kagome. There would be no beating, no scolding and no punishment. He squealed happily in the bathtub. This is the first time he was able to wash himself thoroughly and submerged in a water tub. The water was warm and soothing. He lifted his hands to inspect his injuries and bruises, he smiled as he noted that they were healing fast. The herb Kagome applied for him worked wondrous. He no longer felt sore or pain.

After a moment of bliss, he got up and changed into a clean light blue haori and hakama. He loved the color blue. It reminded him of the blue skies and warm. Most of all, it remind him of Kagome's eyes, which made him feel protected. It was also the colour of new beginnings.

When he was satisfied with his attire, he glided along the corridor to the room, which Kagome checked in for them. He smiled as he reached the shoji and opened it, knowing that he would find Kagome there. However, his eyes widened as a man dressed in the blue police uniform replaced the familiar figure he thought he would meet. The policeman stood in the middle of the room as if waiting for someone- waiting for him.

Instantly, Soujiro thought he must made a mistake by walking into the wrong room, however, after glancing at the side of the shoji, he noted the unique pattern of flower on the shoji as well as the room name that he was in the correct room. Quickly, he scanned the room but Kagome was nowhere to be found. He was scared and wanted to run away. His elder brother must have filed a police report to search for him. His brother was not going to let him go. He was found out.

"How may I help you, sir?" Soujiro said timidly with a smile. Smiling made him feel safe; it helped to hide his trauma and fear. Kagome had mentioned it showed he was weak. He wanted to argue back but deep in his heart he knew it was true. But smiling was the only way he knew how to protect himself. Was it wrong to be weak, he wondered.

The policeman merely stared at him, his back was straight and his posture was stiff. The cap he wore cast a shadow over the man's eyes, making it hard for Soujiro to read his expression. Soujiro was beginning to panic.

"And here I thought I, Ichikawa Kodanji, am the best actor in Edo. You truly fool the kid." Ichikawa chuckled as he walked into the room with a set of light dishes. The inn was owned by Ichikawa Kodanji, one of the famous kabuki actor in Edo. He was in his late-forties, his features were neither distinct nor attractive and his hair was thinning.

Soujiro tilted his head and looked at the older man. His fear subsided as he realized at least Ichikawa knew the policeman. It seemed the policeman was not looking for him after all.

"Hmm. The uniform fits nicely, eh?" said Ichikawa as he set down the food and looked at the policeman.

"Yes. Thank you," the policeman said and lifted his cap and placed it between his left shoulder and arm.

When Soujiro heard the police spoke, he knew the voice could only belong to her. "Kagome sama?"

"Hn. I am sorry to scare you, Soujiro kun," Kagome apologized. Still, it showed how well she disguised herself.

"It is alright," said Soujiro, feeling completely relieved at the fact that the policeman was actually Kagome.

"I am going somewhere, it will not be long. There is no need to wait for me. Ichikawa will take care of you. If you need anything, just approach him. Do have a good rest, Soujiro kun," said Kagome as she adjusted the cap back on her head.

"May I go with you?" asked Soujiro.

"No," answered Kagome simply.

Soujiro looked troubled as he looked on the tatami mat. He was afraid that he would be left alone. He was afraid the real police would come and take him away.

Kagome seemed to read his mind and knelt down beside him. "I promise I will be back," she said as she held out her hand with her pinky extended, "You know, when friends make promises, they lock their little fingers together and sing the yubikiri."

Hesitantly, Soujiro copied her action and lifted his little finger to cross with hers.

Kagome smiled at his gesture and when their finger crossed, she sang, "yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta." (yubi kiri genman, if you tell a lie, Drink 1000 needles and cut my finger).

"Promise you will be back?" Soujiro asked, still unconvinced. The shock and panic he felt when he first saw the "policeman" had not faded completely.

"Promise," Kagome said and rested her hand on his head gently to reassure him. Then she turned to the kabuki actor and said, "I will take my leave now. Please help me take care of Soujiro."

"Fret not. I will. The boy will be in good hands," answered Ichikawa with a grin, making his wrinkles much more obvious.

…

It was rather late and the Seta had stayed up till midnight to finish the report. The police were still investigating the attack that happened in the mansion of the Seta clan. They were unable to receive any testimonials from the Seta for they were either too weak or unconscious. Mainly due to the injuries they sustained. There were no eye witnesses and the head of the master, Ichiro could only give them a brief answer for he was out of town and only returned around the same time as police arrival. In those times, women were rarely questioned as they were seen as unreliable and weak, so the police left the women of the household alone. The family physician was busy applying medicine to the many patients with the help of the wives and sisters of the Seta clan.

Apparently, the police suspected the culprit was likely to be Shishio Makoto for the body of the police officers who was slained the previous day was found nearby. They suspect that Shishio Makoto was hiding in the Seta's mansion and attacked the Seta when they found out about him. On the other hand, the injuries suffered by the Seta clan were enough to hurt but not fatal. This information clearly did not match the ways of the murderer suspect who kills without a blink of the eyes. The matter was rather peculiar. The police decided to let the matter rest aside for there was only speculation with no concrete evidence.

…

The floor was still wet and slippery after the rain. She trudged down the road towards the mansion. There was much unfinished work she needed to attend to before leaving the town. Kagome scanned the area of the front door and saw two police guards. She scoffed lightly and took a turn to the back door of the mansion. There was only one police guard. She replayed the plan in her head and walked towards the back door.

"Who are you?" called the police guard when he spotted Kagome in a distance, walking towards the mansion. He was informed that he was the only one assigned to guard the back door for the night.

"I am Ono Goro from the third squad. The chief request for your presence and for that I am to replace you for the time being," Kagome introduced herself, making sure to lower her voice and took out the police badge for the guard to inspect.

"Very well," the police guard nodded and started to head back to the direction of the headquarters.

Kagome pretended to stand on guard for a moment until she was sure the police guard was indeed heading back to the headquarters. She opened the door gently and went into the mansion.

Seta Ichiro swung the shinai in the air, he was practicing kenjutsu in the back garden. The police had left after their interrogation, with only a handful of police officers staying on duty to guard the house. He was stunned to learn about his family's attack by an unknown attacker when he returned home late with police officers streaming around his house. He told the police whatever he could but did not report anything about Soujiro being missing. It would be unwise for the Meiji police to learn about the illegitimate son of the Seta. The police may search for Soujiro and take him away. That would solve the problem of the brat.

However, the police may instead take Soujiro back to the mansion. He certainly did not want the boy back. He only raised the boy out of obligation to his father's wishes. He did not care if the boy runs away. Though this was the opposite of his uncles' opinion. His uncles and cousins certainly enjoy tormenting the boy. In contrast, Ichiro had never hit the boy once; nor did he bother to stop his uncles' actions. He just did not want to have anything to do with the boy. He wondered why Higurashi had not returned with his half brother.

The police mentioned about the murderer Shishio Makoto, who was suspected to be involved in the attack of his family members. However, there were many loopholes in the suspicion. Ichiro guessed that if this was true, then Soujiro probably helped the murderer. However, Soujiro could not hurt his family, could he? The boy was too weak. And that left only one person.

"You are losing your concentration. Hold the shinai higher, back straighter and your feet are too far apart," commented the voice.

Ichiro stopped his practice and turned to greet the person politely, "Higurashi sama."

"Ichiro," Kagome greeted him, dropping the honorific term. "How is your family?" she asked, straight to the point.

"My uncles and cousins are resting at the main hall, the doctor said the wounds are deep but not fatal," answered Ichiro, noticing that Soujiro was not with her but he kept the question to himself.

"Hn, I am the one who injured them," she said indifferently.

Ichiro stared at her, though he guessed the truth, he was shocked she would confess it so easily.

"Does it bother you?"

"No," Ichiro answered, "But why?"

"It is an act of self-defense," answered Kagome.

Ichiro nodded, he was known for his intelligence and meticulous character. He comprehended the matter instantly. "Where is Soujiro?"

"Soujiro is with me. He will be under my care from now."

"All right."

She lifted a folded piece of paper and handed it to Ichiro, "This is your father's will."

Ichiro took over the paper with great care. It was his father's last will. His father had left the house to live with Soujiro's mother in a small town, far away from home. The woman was sick with an unknown illness and his father wished to take care of her. Since then, Ichiro became the head of the household and he never seen his father again. The only contact he had with his father was those greeting cards, which he sent every year to the Seta household.

"Do not disappoint your father, Ichiro."

"Yes, I understand."

"Be a good father and bring Senichiro up to be a good man," Senichiro was Ichiro's son, who was two years old.

"Yes, I will. Will we meet again, Kagome sama?" Ichiro called her name. He remembered meeting her for the first time when he was twelve years old. It had been more than ten years since he last saw her. Though his impression of her was not deep, he had a feeling that she had not changed.

"Maybe. Do not disappoint me again. Be a good man, Ichiro," she said and turned to leave.

Ichiro watched as she took her leave from the back door. He looked at the folded piece of paper he received. It was not surprising to learn that his father had died. Life was predictable to him. He kept his shinai in the dojo and retired to his room. He had a busy day ahead, he needed to craft a way to explain the situation to the police, as well as his family. He had decided that the happenings in the Seta mansion would only stay as a mystery for the police officers.

…

Soujiro stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It was quiet and he could only hear the crickets chirping. Kagome had not returned to the inn yet.

After she left, Ichikawa told him many stories about his life, his work and his hobbies. The old man was kind and friendly. While Ichikawa was telling him the tales, he would pause and ask if the young boy was hungry or if he was tired or if needed this or that. Soujiro was not used to such a friendly and chatty person. It was hard for him to catch up with what the old man was talking about but it made him happy to hear someone talking to him nicely. Occasionally, Ichikawa would ask him questions but they were never about his personal life. This made Soujiro felt at ease and comfortable with the old kabuki actor.

Soujiro sat up on the futon and walked up to the balcony to look at the sky. It was a cloudless night and the stars were twinkling. He rested his head on his hands, which was grabbing the ceiling and thought of nothing. He just could not sleep. He was not sure how he stoned until he heard the shoji opened gently.

"Welcome back, Kagome sama," Soujiro greeted softly with a wide smile.

"You should sleep early, you know," Kagome chided. She had already changed out of the police uniform.

"I could not sleep," said Soujiro sheepishly.

"Hm. Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story then?" Kagome asked as she laid out a futon next to Soujiro's.

"No, it is okay. I will sleep now," answered Soujiro. He did not know what a "bedtime story" was but he certainly did not want to listen to any more stories. Most of all, there was no more reason that he could not sleep. He quickly climbed into the futon and lied down in a comfortable position. "Good night, Kagome sama."

"Good night, Soujiro kun."

…

I am glad that you like this fanfic. Please review to tell me what you think. :)


End file.
